


Under The Rubber

by klancy_life



Series: Fifty Shades Of Billy [1]
Category: Billy The Scarf
Genre: Unrequited Love, affair, confused!billy, gay!billy, hot sexy smut, saddest love story of all time, straight!billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancy_life/pseuds/klancy_life
Summary: hot ass shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lecya).



> 18+

“~daddy” moaned the boots as billy polished them roughly. “you like it like that?” billy whispered seductively, his soft nonexistent lips touching the soft rubber of the boots. “daddy~~ more,” they moaned.

daddy aka billy scrubbed harder and harder as the boats got shinier “papa billy~~~~ please” they cried

billy whispered into the boots, scrubbing harder and harder until the boots began to fade. billy smirked. “you ready? and don’t worry about boots from dora. he’s our orgy.” 

the boots quivered in anticipation as they readied themselves for billy’s dick.  
billy stepped into the boots and stomped and stomped. the screamed. but they liked it (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

the end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even scarfier

the affair had been going on for a while. the two of them knew the risks, but they were willing to take and more.

if they could get to fuck one more time before the boots got back. they would be happy.

billy had been gettiing it on with this dog for a while.

“bIiLLY!!!” the scarf heard, he immediately jumped off of the dogs long dick and looked around.

“i only know one pair that could scream like that... the boots” he whispered.

the boots hopped into the room where it happened

“HWTA THE FUCCKCM BILLYLYKY” They screamed.

“uhhh babes it’s not what it looks like.”

“do you know what it looks like billy? it looks you’re fucking that mutt. i didn’t know you were gay billy...”

“i didn’t know you were straight.” says the dog.

they ripped billy in half. to be continued


	3. cock n taters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billy has a big cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t read if you’re gay
> 
> suicide tw

the dog and the boots fought over billy’s detaches head for seven hours.

billy had gotten used to it. he tended to just let things happen even if he didn’t want them to. billy just wanted to get his cock sucked, he didn’t wanna deal with this. his cock was getting less hard by the second. eventually it just felt like fabric. the boot’s nasally voices kept calling his name sexually

“dADDY LA BUFANDA!!!!1!1!1” billy sighed. “JUST LEAVE ME AND MY COCK N TATERS ALONE””  
the boots flung back in surprise, crashing into the dog’s fat ass.

billy slithered under the door, and walked out of the house. the city was loud and noisy, and he carried his ass half with him. someone stomped on him, crushing his sunglasses in the process.

billy wanted everything to end. he lifted his ass half up, and wrapped it around his neck. he slowly pulled it tighter. and he died.

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this does your mom homosexual


End file.
